Things can change
by linalove
Summary: A sequel to my first Sweeney Todd story'In need for help'.Can Mrs.Lovett hope for a life with Sweeney?Sweenett,oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. I wish I did but sadly I don't!**

* * *

**Things can change**

Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium was flooded with people. Dinner rush was the most difficult time of the day for Eleanor Lovett and poor Toby. Mrs. Lovett took the last pies out of the oven and hurriedly returned to her counter while the lad was serving ale to the eager customers. She put her pies to the plates and started serving them to the people.

'Who ordered three extra pies?' she said loudly glancing around.

'Here, my good madam!' a gentleman answered while smiling at her.

'Oh! There you go, sir!' she said giving him a small smile.

'Thank you! Can I have some more ale, madam?' he inquired while his eyes were moving over her body.

'Toby, dear! Bring some more ale to the gentleman here!' she said loudly again hoping her voice could overcome the noise.

'Yes mum!' he replied obediently.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Sweeney Todd was sitting in his barber chair listening to the voices coming from downstairs. Business was very slow at this time of the day so there wasn't much for him to do. Mrs. Lovett's cheery voice brought him out of his reverie. He quickly got up from his chair and walked to his window. He spotted his landlady moving through the crowd with a tray of pies in her hands. The truth was that the poor woman had always very much to do. She always had very hard work to do and always very little time. That didn't stop her though from always being bright and cheery. That was what Sweeney most admired her for.

Suddenly he saw her standing near a man while serving him pies. What bothered Sweeney was that the man was looking at her in a very inappropriate way that made his blood boil. He moved away from the window and started pacing in his shop. How dared that man looking at her in that way? She was his baker! His landlady! His Nellie!

Since that incident with his hand, he had started having some very weird feelings for his baker. He started noticing the way she walked, the way she smiled, the way her eyes would light up every time he talked to her. He started looking forward to those moments that she would bring his food to him or his clean clothes. There was an increasing fondness in his heart for her; a feeling that he hadn't felt for quite some time now.

He returned in his place near the window and looked out again. Most of the people were already leaving since it was quite late. Mrs. Lovett was carrying plates and glasses back into her shop. On her way in she looked up and spotted Sweeney looking intently at her. She smiled at him, giving him a wink and then she went back to her business. At that moment Sweeney felt extremely embarrassed .She had caught him staring at her! He sat again in his chair with a blush on his otherwise rough face.

Why did she make him feel that way? He wasn't supposed to feel something for her! He wasn't supposed to think about her so much. He had to concentrate on his revenge!

'Yes! The judge! Think about the judge!' he told himself.

'Maybe she needs some help down there…'he thought again.

'That's it! I'm going down!' he said loudly, storming out of his shop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mrs. Lovett was cleaning her kitchen from the night's events when Toby came in.

'I finished cleaning the tables, mum!' he said walking in.

'Thank you, luv! You can go rest now. I'll finish the rest of it.' she said kindly to him.

'Okay, goodnight.' he replied while yawning.

'Night dear!' she said as she looked fondly at him.

'Such a good boy!' she whispered as she started washing the dishes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweeney walked into the shop to find Mrs. Lovett washing the dishes with her back turned to him. She was softly singing to herself while cleaning. Sweeney didn't move. The dim light of the room was giving a very nice tone to her already beautiful red hair and the sound of her voice was filling the room with warmth that was unfamiliar to Sweeney. His eyes left her hair and drifted down her body, slowly taking in her curves. She was lovely. He suddenly felt a strong desire to hold her into his arms and kiss her beautiful lips. He wished that she could transfer some of her warmth to him. He wanted her to hold him in her arms and never let him go.

Slowly he took some steps closer to her and took a lock of her hair in his hand, enjoying its softness. The movement startled the baker and she jumped, turning around to face him.

'Mr. Todd! Oh…you gave me a fright!' she said while holding a hand to her chest.

'You have lovely hair…'he said as if in a daze and reaching again for her reddish locks.

'Thank you…um…' she replied nervously, looking at him with confusion.

'I never noticed before…' he whispered to her, still playing with her hair.

'Mr. T…are you feeling alright?' she said, judging from his weird behavior. He had never said something so nice to her before. Although lately he had started doing small talk with her and looking intently at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She had decided not to put her hopes up in case she was wrong.

'What…? Oh yes I'm fine.' he replied taking his hand from her hair and looking everywhere but her.

'What brings you down here so late?' she asked returning to her work.

'Well…I thought that maybe you needed some help.' he replied nervously. He couldn't just say that he had the urge to see her again.

'That's nice, dear, but I'm finishing so…'she said turning to face him again and she was surprised to see him pouting for a moment before putting on again his usual serious expression.

'But! You can keep me some company while I finish! If you want of course!' she said quickly looking at him.

'Alright.' he said as he took a seat in one of the booths.

'So how was business today, luv?' she asked.

'Not bad.' he said shortly while looking intently at her body again.

'You can't believe how crowded it was in here a few minutes ago! God! And it was such a hot day today!' she said again as she reached for a rag to dry the dishes with.

'Tell me about it.' he murmured hoarsely without taking his eyes off of her.

After a while she finished with the dishes and turned around to face Sweeney again.

'Would you like some gin, luv?' she asked cheerily.

'Huh? Yes, sure.' he said, still looking at her moving around the room in search for some gin.

'Got it!' she said quietly while coming closer to him.

'There you go, dear.' she said giving him the glass of gin and then pouring one for herself.

She sat next to him in the booth while drinking her gin slowly.

Sweeney drank his own in one gulp and couldn't help staring at her chest which was covered with a thin layer of sweat from her work. Without realizing it himself he slid closer to her and he could feel her body heat radiating from her.

'Want some more, dear?' she asked him, suddenly noticing that they were sitting dangerously close to each other. Not that she was complaining, of course.

He nodded and slid even closer to her while he watched her as she reached for the bottle of gin and poured him another drink.

'Here!' She said passing him the glass again.

However, he didn't make any move to drink again. He just stood there watching her drinking.

'Luv? Is something wrong?' she asked worriedly, taking his hand in her own.

At that moment Sweeney couldn't take it anymore. He laced their fingers together and tightened his hold while his other hand grasped the back of her neck bringing their lips closer. Mrs. Lovett watched him speechless with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

'What have you done to me, woman?' he said in a low voice before crushing their lips together roughly.

Mrs. Lovett was so surprised that she couldn't move but after a moment she responded eagerly. Sweeney moaned as he felt her parting her lips to deepen their kiss more. His hand that had been holding her own moved to her waist and brought her onto his lap while his other played with her hair. She put her arms around his neck and moved even closer to him, if that was possible.

His lips left hers and started planting soft kisses down her neck and collarbone, hearing with satisfaction her little gasps.

Suddenly he stopped and looked deeply into her brown eyes before bringing his lips to her ear.

'Put your hair down.' he whispered hoarsely to her.

'Why?' she asked breathlessly.

'Do you always have to ask so many bloody questions?' he asked amused.

'Well…you know I like to talk. It's better than not talking at all like you-…'she didn't have the chance to finish because at that moment he kissed her again, silencing her.

'I said put it down.' he said again between kisses.

'Oh alright, you stubborn thing!' she said with a huff as she reached up to take the pins from her hair.

Sweeney looked mesmerized as her red locks fell down her shoulders while he ran his hands up and down her back in soothing motions.

'Beautiful…'he whispered, again moving in for a kiss as his hands left her back to tangle themselves in her hair and tugging softly at her locks.

He moaned again as one of her hands undid the first buttons of his shirt and slid inside, caressing his chest. Her warm hand sent shivers down his spine and he tightened his hold even more.

Mrs. Lovett was in heaven, it all seemed rather surreal to her. Like one of her dreams where she always woke up to find herself alone in her room. But this time it wasn't a dream. He was real and he was with her.

'Sweeney…'she whispered as his kisses got rather demanding and his hands were moving urgently over her body.

'Nellie…'he said in a barely audible whisper before looking at her again.

'Do you want…um...you know…upstairs?' she asked him, afraid of his reaction.

'Yes, I do.' he said in a soft whisper, bringing his hand to cup her smooth cheek.

She removed herself from his lap and took his hand to lead him upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her.

The next morning Sweeney woke up feeling a warmth right next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to his right only to find Mrs. Lovett curled to his side. Her arm was draped over his waist and her face was buried in his chest. His right arm was around her shoulders. He moved his other hand to trace her lips and jaw line and a small smile formed on his face. For the first time in years he felt …happy, relaxed. For the first time he didn't think about the judge, the prison… even not about Lucy. Only one word was on his mind…Nellie. A few months ago he couldn't even imagine his life without his family but now he had her and he was alright with that because she was the only person that didn't stop caring for him, didn't stop waiting for him and especially didn't stop loving him.

He felt Nellie stirring and then she slowly opened her eyes. At first she seemed confused and then surprised to find him still in bed with her.

'You're still here…I can't believe you're still here…'she whispered.

'Well…where else should I be? You have me trapped here as you can see.' he said teasingly to her, looking pointedly at her hands holding him tight.

She just looked at him, still very surprised with his behavior.

'You thought that I wasn't going to be here?' he asked softly with a serious expression on his face.

She just nodded, tears forming in her eyes

'I'm still here.' he whispered before kissing her forehead softly.

'I love you, Sweeney.' she said quietly.

'I know…I care for you too.' he said stroking her hair and placing kisses on the top of her hair.

It wasn't what she had said to him but it was enough for her. It was more than enough actually. She had made Sweeney Todd feel again and for that she was grateful.

**The End**

**Edited: 10/2012**


End file.
